A check is a negotiable instrument that instructs a financial institution, such as a bank, to pay an amount of money from a specific account held in the payor's name with that financial institution to an account held in the payee's name. Remote deposit of checks is well known. For example, the payee may scan a check into an electronic image using a scanning device and a computing device. The payee may then send the electronic image of the check to a financial institution. The financial institution may use the electronic image to credit funds to the payee.
However, a user has no way of remotely depositing cash. Depositing cash typically involves going to a local bank branch and physically depositing the cash at the bank, e.g., by presenting the cash to a bank teller or depositing the cash into an automated teller machine.